


Sally Face Oneshots

by Ghosty_boo



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty_boo/pseuds/Ghosty_boo
Summary: Some Sally Face oneshots!Just some life experiences our ghosty gang goes threw and other drabbles~Requests are welcome!All Ships are tolerated here!UwU





	1. Sleep issues

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a good Writer and I'm sorry if some things are messed up like spelling, grammar and PUNCTUATION  
XD   
I'll try my best to go in and edit these to make them better~

It was a cold winter night, Sal was in his bedroom, laying on his floor, next to his bed. The boy was looking at the ceiling, his prosthetic face had been lazily tossed next to him, his hair was in a bun. Which had gotten tangled from all of his tossings and turning. 

He had been trying to fall asleep for a few hours now, but unfortunately, he was failing to accomplish his goal of sweet slumber. 

The bluenette let out a deep sigh and turned over again. He didn't want to bother his best friend Larry for help, even though Larry had said it was fine to ask for help sleeping.  
Sal felt like such a bother to everyone. He sighed once more and finally looked towards his walkie talkie and pushed down the button, a faint airy static was heard and he began to talk. "Larry Face?" He asked quietly at first and waited a few seconds. "Lar...I need help sleeping, can I come over?"  
He asked and let go of the button.

Now, Larry had just woken up from a peaceful sleep and got up to use the bathroom, but once he heard Sal's groggy somewhat sad voice, he rushed to the Walkie Talkie, his pants sliding down a bit. He slid across the floor and onto the bed, causing a light thud. He didn't care though, he played it cool too. "Yeah, sure dude, I'll unlock the door," The brunette said getting up and unlocked the front door. He went back to his room and sat on his bed waiting for Sal.

Sal had gotten up, slapped his mask on, dragged himself, out the door, down the hall, down the elevator, and to Larry's apartment.  
He was lucky he was able to be very quiet, or else other tenants might make noise complaints. 

The short bluenette opened the door to Larry's apartment and quietly closed it behind him. He tiredly walked to Larry's room and went inside. He saw Larry and gave a light wave before plopping face-first right next to the taller male. Larry chuckled slightly, "you okay dude?" He asked patting Sal's head. Sal let out a whiney groan and looked up at Larry. "No, I am not okay. For your information, I'm sleep-deprived and Hangry and very very cold" he whined. Larry rolled his eyes a bit and pulled Sal into his arms. "Hangry?" He questioned. "Hungry and angry."  
Larry nodded. "that makes sense."  
Sal nuzzled into Larry's chest. "Sal?" Larry started  
"Hm?"  
"...isn't it hard to breathe in that...especially at night?"  
Sal shrugged, he had been breathing kind of heavy. "I guess..."  
"Then you should take it off, so you don't run out of, uhh, oxygen-" Larry un-clipped Sal's mask. "No, no no no wait! Larry, I don't look good! I can keep it on! I'm breathing just fine! " Sal gripped onto Larry's hands. "One. I don't care what you look like, I think you look great and Two, it's almost pitch black in here, I won't even see anything."  
Sal kept hold of the tall brunette's hands, he was thinking. "Okay...fine...but only because it really is kind of stuffy in this" He coughed after his sentence, letting Larry take the prosthetic off.  
Once it was off Sal took a deep breath in. "Holy fuck, good air" he mumbled.  
Larry chuckled and rolled his eyes. " I wouldn't necessarily call it good air, but in your case it's probably great."  
Sal huffed and nuzzled further into Larry. "Are you feelin tired yet, Sally Dude?" Larry asked petting Sal's soft fluffy hair. Sal nodded and after a few minutes he actually yawned. Larry smiled and wrapped the blanket around himself and Sal.  
"To solve your " Hangry" mood, mom's making waffles in the morning, so that's something to look forward to if that helps."  
Sal smiled, "fuck yeah, she makes the best waffles," he said, his voice quieter than before. "She really does..." Larry leaned back against the wall, he was close to dozing off, but he wouldn't let himself fall asleep until he knew Sal was sleeping.  
The cold crisp night air drifted into the apartments, from the barely opened windows. This only made Sal cuddle closer and closer to Larry. Soon enough, after pleasant thoughts of Lisa's Waffles and after some nice cuddles, Sal fell asleep, peacefully, he didn't dream about anything. He was just in the nice abyss of slumber.  
Righ after Sal had fallen sleep, Larry did as well, his head tilted to the side. Soft quiet snores escaped both of them. Not even a few minutes after they fell asleep, Larry's body decided to give out and fall to the side so he was laying down. Luckily, that was not a disturbance, and the two remained sleeping.  
Le End~


	2. The SiCkNeSs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal gets sick!  
The gang tries to help but it backfires!  
But that's okay because they're all together, right?

Sal Fisher was currently sick. How sick might you ask? Well, that was unknown at the moment. He had woken up with a head ache and he was very stuffed up. Of course, he pushed the thought of him being sick aside, because he was pretty stubborn. Especially when it came to helping himself. Well Most of the time.  
He sniffled a bit and slid one of his hoodies on, well it was actually Larry's, he had just took it and wore it alot. He shuffled out of his pajama bottoms and put on some black ripped jeans. By now his headache had gotten worse, but he just kept telling himself it was because he didn't take his meds yet. So that's what he did, he went to the bathroom and took his meds, drank some water even though it hurt his throat and brushed his teeth. He put his hair up into his iconic pigtails, buckled his prosthetic onto his torn up face and grabbed his bag. He slipped his shoes on, once agin, trying to ignore the hammering in his head. And with that, he left to go meet Larry, Todd and Ashley for their outing that day. Down the elevator and out into the somewhat cold air. It was kind of re-freshing for Sal to be out in fresh air. 

Everyone was gathered outside of the Apartments, waiting around in the orange and red fall leaves. Todd was leaning against a tree catching up on a book he had been reading, it was something about supernatural psychology. He was bundled up in a grey knitted scarf, that was most likely given to him from Niel. Larry was throwing leaves up into the air towards Ashley, who was throwing leaves back at Larry. They were laughing and giggling, all in comfy Fall clothes which consisted of sweaters, jeans and combat boots. Larry eventually slipped in some leaves and planted face first infront of the bluenette he was lucky to call his best friend. He looked up at the shorter male with a grin. Trying to completely ignore the fact he just face planted into the dirt and leaves very clumsily. "Oh, Hey baby blue!" The brunette said, spitting a leaf out of his mouth. Sal giggled and held out his hand to help Larry get up. "Hey lar." He replied simply, trying to make his voice seem as normal as possible.  
Once Larry was up and gained the sense of his surroundings again. He immediately knew something was off with Sal, he wasn't sure what though. Maybe it was the fact he didn't go and push Larry into the leaves when he first got out, maybe it was because he noticed Sal was quieter than normal. He couldn't exactly put his finger on what it was, but he definitely knew something was up. Ash and Todd walked over to the two. "Holy crap, Larry dude, are you okay??" Ashley asked a bit concerned, she was giggling though. Todd picked some leaves out of Larry's hair. "No broken nose or knee caps?" He asked jokingly.  
Larry huffed and chuckled. "I'm fine-" he cut himself off and glanced at Sal. "I don't think Sal is though..." he said. Sal tensed up a bit as his friends turned their attention to him. "I-I'm fine guys!" He stuttered out, he quickly sniffled right after that. Ash raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure Sally Face? You didn't have another breakdown all alone did you? You're all sniffly.."  
Sal nodded quickly and sniffled once again. "Pssht, I'm perfectly fine! Don't worry about me!" Todd gave Larry and Ash a look. They all crossed their arms. "We don't believe you." The red head said bluntly and adjusted his glasses. "What's wrong Sal?" Larry asked, concern and worry could be heard in his voice. "Nothing's wrong, let's just get to the Cafe and Park already!" Sal said trying to walk away. As he was walking he picked up his pace and started running to get away from this situation. He didn't want to ruin today's plans. "Get back here you little blueberry!!" The group of friends chased their small blue haired friend. Sal hid in a almost fully dead bush right by a tree. Luckily, he couldn't blend in with his surroundings that easily, he was quickly found by Larry. Who scooped him up and held onto him tightly. "We're not going anywhere until we know what's wrong! We know you don't like getting questioned like this but you can't just lie to us Sal..." Ashley said once she caught up to The two. Todd was right behind her. "That's right, besides you're a bad liar-" The red head added in.  
Sal's headache had gotten worse now, from the running he had done and he felt overwhelmed. His heart beat picked up, and he coughed, really hard. His sniffling got worse and he felt like he couldn't breathe, soon enough, he passed out on Larry's shoulder. The last thing he heard was his friends calling his name. "Sal!"  
Larry knew this was a violation, but it was for Sal's health and well being at the moment. He took of the bluenette's mask. Sal's face was paler than snow, his cheeks and what was left of his nose, were completely red. He had puffy eyes and his nose was running. "Everyone inside!" Ash said with a loud serious tone and marched her way into the Apartments, of course, everyone followed after her. With a plan to take care of their friend.  
.  
Sal woke up in a bed, it wasn't like his bed, it was more lumpy and warm. He shifted his arms and opened his eyes tiredly. Todd was besides him on the bed, he had just got done taking his temperature. Which was 100.5 °F . Ashley came around the corner with a cold rag. She put it on the bluenette's head and put the previous away. Larry and Lisa were there aswell. It was crowded in the room, which would normally be very overwhelming for Sal, but everyone was his friends, His Family. He let out a small groan but smiled a little, he didn't even care his mask was off. "Wha-what happened?" He asked quietly. "You didn't tell us you were sick and then passed out from stress and overheating." Ashley said a bit too straightforwardly. Larry snickered at her blunt but true statement. "You gave us all heart attack's thats what happened" Todd said setting the thermometer down. "Aw fuck...I'm sorry guys..." Sal coughed and nuzzled into a pillow. "I would say it's okay dude, but you need to tell us when you feel sick or somethin." Larry said setting some tea down for everyone. Sal sniffled and sat up. "I know...I just don't want to... ruin everyone's fun." He said taking a sip of the tea. The tea warmed his cold hands and burned his dry sore throat but he didn't care. It helped it feel better.  
"Well, Sal, sweetheart. I think we can all agree your well being is more important than fun" Lisa piped in. She had just got done cleaning up a bit so everyone could stay over. They all insisted on staying and taking care of Sal, even if it meant they could possibly get sick too. And Lisa couldn't dent them all, so she made arrangements with parents and such.  
Everyone nodded in agreement with what Lisa said.  
Sal smiled and he got teary. "You guys are the best.." he sniffled. Everyone smiled back and went into give Sal a big warm group hug. Lisa stopped herself. "Wait, kiddos! Don't!-" It was too late, they were all surrounding Sal. And then.  
He sneezed, he sneezed and coughed all over them.

~Some time later~

Everyone but Lisa, was on the floor on a big sleeping bag blanket bed. Their noses were stuffy, red and swollen. Ashley was laying on her back dangling her arm in the air because she couldn't feel it. Larry was laying on his side, his head burried in a pillow, Sal was right next to him. Literally. He wasn't even a few centimeters away from him. Sal was basically ontop on Larry, just hanging off to the side. Todd however was furthest away from everyone, sitting up against the wall, his glasses next to him. He was surrounded by tissues. Coughs from everyone could be heard occasionally. A bitter medicine and Herbal Tea was given to them by 'The Worlds Coolest Mom' "Thanks Lisaaaa" they all said threw sniffles.  
The mother smiled a bit and chuckled. "I warned you all, next to you should litsen-" she said shaking her head in disbelief. What had she allowed. Larry raised up a fist. "It's better to suffer together than Alooone!" He said weakly. Everyone else raised their fists and said "Together!" Before falling right to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeee, this was rushed! I know it's not that great but I hope it's tolerable!  
>~<


	3. 911~♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke   
Ashley   
Sparkley juice and lemonade   
What's a better night for Sal?
> 
> (Just add dino nuggets)

Black high heels clicked up the stairs and onto the shiney stage. Pale soft hands grabbed the mic, the music started to play. Sal was watching from the bar, sipping a pink lemonade. Sitting on a black leather stool, his back toward the counter, his attention towards Ash.   
A faint phone ringing ran threw the speakers.  
"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"  
A voice said, getting cut off by a little bit of heavy breathing.  
Her mouth opened and she started to sing.

"Don't think I can take it~  
With every drama a piece of me dies

Like some kind of sadist  
I think that he likes to see the pain in my eyes"  
Sal sat his cold icy drink down for a second, his heart beat already started to pick up.  
Purple and blue lights danced across the room and stage, highlighting Ashley's beautiful face.

"He knows that I'm lovesick  
He kissed me and promised I will be alright  
We both know it's bullshit~  
The longer I'm with him the less I'm alive"

Ash nervously picked at her fishnets for a second and looked at Sal, her eyes sparkling, yet she was looking at him for some sort of reassurance.  
He gave whistled and gave her a thumbs up.  
She smiled the smallest bit. A rush of confidence and excitement pulsed threw her veins.

"Doctors on the other line cause he's not coming home tonight  
And I just took my very last pill~"

Using her arm and hands to gesture parts of the song. She rose her arm and hand up, looking as if she was pouring a bottle of pills in her mouth .  
"Need something to numb the pain  
Demons knocking on my brain  
I think they coming in for the kill~"

She swayed her hips a bit with each note she had to stretch.   
His heart beat got faster, he swore he was in the presence of an angel. No not an angel. A goddess. A goddamn goddess.  
God she was hot.

"Nine-one-one, I need someone  
My baby plays me like a game  
I'm not having fun  
Nine-one-one, Tell him hes  
Why my heart is always aching  
And I gotta be done cause  
I, I, I gotta lose my guy  
Oh I, I'm, I'm gonna loose my mind

You must think that I'm crazy  
Well he does too so I guess I guess that makes three  
Need someone to save me  
I'd really appreciate if you'd intervene~"

He was getting hot, watching her preform, litsening to her voice. She looked absolutely gorgeous in his eyes. (Eye)  
He out stretched his gloved hands and stood up, getting too antsy sitting down.

"Doctors on the other line cause he's not coming home tonight  
Can't seem to find my bottle or pills  
Swear to God I'm not insane  
The voices only say his name when I'm  
starting to think that they're real."

There was a small quiet pause and then a scream. Sal jumped the smallest bit.  
Right after the scream, her voice melted perfectly back with the song.

"Nine-one wanna need some (need someone)  
Why my baby plays me like a game  
I'm not having fun (not having fun)  
Nine-one-one. Tell him he's   
Why my heart is always aching  
And I gotta be done cause (gotta be, gotta be done)  
I, I, I gotta loose my guy  
Oh I, I'm, I'm gonna loose my mind"

She flicked her long brown hair over her shoulder and pranced around the stage, her dance moves perfectly matching the beat of the song.   
Tossing her leather jacket into the crowd of people now around her.  
Sal luckily caught it and held onto it, having to nudge a few intoxicated men away from him. Out of his own weirdish instinct he brought it up to his plastic nose and smelled the jacket.  
Lavander and roses.

"Nine-one wanna need some (need someone)  
Why my baby plays me like a game  
I'm not having fun (not having fun)  
Nine-one-one. Tell him he's   
Why my heart is always aching  
And I gotta be done cause (gotta be, gotta be done)  
I, I, I gotta loose my guy  
Oh I, I'm, I'm gonna loose my mind"  
The music died down.  
There was a moment of silence and then cheering and clapping and whistling. Ash said a quick thank you and scurried off the stage as fast as she could in her high heels.

She met Sals gaze and plopped right next to him. "I love that song!" She giggled. "How'd I do?" She she was glowing, a smile plastered on her face.

Sal was at a loss for words.  
It took him a hot second to figure out what to say. He didn't want to ramble.  
"You were fucking amazing!"   
The bluenette grabbed Ash by the waist and spun her around and hugged her.   
Ashley giggled and kissed his cold prosthetic cheek. Her cheeks pink.  
"Thanks Sally!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing! I'm sorry! I hope you liked it though! OwO  
By the way if anyone wants to know the Song is 911 by Ellise~  
Friendly reminder, I'm open to suggestions!


	4. Here for Back Up Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal talks with Lisa about something.  
Lisa litsens and gives some cliche advice.

Lisa was sitting in the living room, curled up on the couch in a gray blanket, eating a chocolate bar and watching some murder mystery show. Everything was peaceful and relaxing, until she heard loud running outside, it could be heard threw the halls and it was getting closer and closer. Until-  
Sal came threw the door, calmly, acting like he didn't just run in panic all around the apartment's. "Hey uh, Lisa, is Larry here?" He asked closing the door behind him, walking over towards Lisa. "No, he just left a little bit ago Actually-"  
"Oh good." Sal sat next to Lisa before speaking again. "Lis bug, I can ask you anything right? And tell you things?...and you won't tell anyone right?"  
Lisa nodded. "As long as it doesn't interfere your safety yeah" she paused. "What's on your mind Sal pal?" She asked turning towards him, crossing her legs. The bluenette ran a hand threw his hair. "...h-how do you like...talk to girls...and tell them you like them?..." he asked quietly.  
That was one of the cutest most innocent questions Lisa had ever heard. She smiled softly. "Well, this is the most Cliche think ever. But. You just be yourself and talk to them! And ya know, if they don't like ya, then screw them you're great!"  
Sal giggled a little. "Thanks Lisa..."  
"No problem sweetheart! Okay so now  
For the confession part, just make sure you're comfortable and confident enough to tell her! If you need a backup plan or someone to be there for you, just hanging out in the background for extra support get it. And if she rejects you and your feelings. And again just know, she'll be missing out on a great person, and I'm here for you and I'll have icecream and snacks and fluffy blankets and tissues if you need them."  
You could hear the smile in Sal's voice. "Pffft, thanks" he hugged Lisa tightly and nuzzled into her. Lisa of course hugged back.  
After a little Sal and Lisa ended up hanging out. Talking, eating snacks before Larry could sneak them all. Lisa had a thought though. She smirked. "Soooo, Sal, Sally, Sallyface, Sal pal-"  
"Yeah Lisa, Lis bug, Lis, lalalisa? "  
The two laughed. 

"Who's the girl?~~"  
She asked.  
Sal's face instantly burned. Thank God he had his mask. He was as red as a shiney tomato right now. "I uhh...She's, her name-" Sal giggled nervous, lots of little "hehee's" were mumbled.  
Lisa wiggled her eyebrows. "Do I know them?"  
Sal nodded. Lisa thought for a few minutes and then she got the biggest fattest most smug smirk. "Oh god..." Sal whispered to himself.  
"It's Ashley, isn't it?"  
Sal nodded again before shoving both his faces into a couch pillow. Lisa giggled and patted Sal's back. "You should totally tell her how you feel and ask her out!" She chirped happily. Sal looked up. "I dunno Lis, should I really?"  
Lisa clapped her hands together once. "Definitely!"  
"Alright I'll do it...but when?"  
"You can do it right now, I'm here for back up!"  
Sal took a deep breath and grabbed his phone. "Do i like, tell her over the phone or invite her over to tell her?!" He freaked out. "Which ever makes you more comfortable!"  
Sal nodded and dialed Ashley's phone number.  
End of part one~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhahaha, how will things go?  
Wait to find out~


	5. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken...  
So so broken...  
Tired, exhausted, drained.  
What will Sal do with all of his terrible thoughts? What will he do when he can't ignore things anynore?  
Read to find out.
> 
> Warning: depression-y things ahead!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this yet!! It's a draft!! Forgive me for mistakes and grammar problems if there are any in here! ♡

It had been a long day for Sal. Just mentally exhausting. He was tired and cold. Everything around him felt ten times slower. He had gotten very bored quickly and just felt drained, for more than one reason.  
Once he got home he immediately went to his room, got some black shorts and a long sleeved shirt and folded them nicely ontop of each other. He trudged to his cold bathroom, stopping on his way to turn up the heat on the thermostat. 

He locked the bathroom door behind him and plopped his folded clothes on sinks counter. He looked in the mirror and unclipped the buckles of his prosthetic before he slid it off his face and onto the counter next to his clothes.

One glance at himself in the mirror and he winced. The bluenette sighed and took out his pigtails, putting the hair ties in a very small bag and into the drawer.  
Sal, still being dissapointed with his face, traced over some of his scars gently with his fingers, leaning over the counter to look in the mirror better.

He couldn't stop staring at himself. With every second he sunk deeper into a almost completely mindless state. The only thing on his mind was his face  
He didn't know why he couldn't stop looking at himself. He didn't like what he saw, he didn't hate it at the moment either, his whole thought process on his appearance just dissolved and he kept examining himself, not knowing what to think of himself. 

He was lost in the twists and turns, the cuts and scars, the skin and blood, the bruises and dents.  
Maybe he was taking all this time in for all the wasted seconds and minutes others spent staring at his face or his prosthetic face. Maybe it was because he never realized how many scars he had. 

There could be a million reasons why, but one never crossed his mind. Finally he snapped out of his almost fully blank mind and went back to reality. He looked at himself again and frowned. Yep, he was definitely back into reality. He turned around and turned the shower on. 

Normally he liked just normal warm water, sometimes even cold water, But now he needed heat, something to ease him and make him feel some sort of something. He needed to be warm or hot and not so cold. Seriously though, he was a frozen little blueberry right now. Sal stretched, his hands connecting above his head. He plopped his arms down and stripped out of his clothes. He threw them into the laundry hamper. 

He stepped into the now steamy shower and let the hot water trickle down him, down his head, down his face, down his back all the way to his toes. He ran his fingers threw his wet stringy hair and then leaned against the wall. 

This was where it all went down hill.  
This would happen occasionally.  
This would happen when he bottled things up for too long.

He slid down the wall and onto the white bathtubs floor. He stared at the water around him, the droplets, the mini pools collecting at the sides, the small river like streams running down from his elbows.  
He cracked.  
He ached.

He cried, he cried harder than he had in a while. His heart burned and his thoughts clouded. "Why me?" "Why me why me??"  
He repeated to himself, starting off in a whisper until he was yelling. 

Yelling at whatever god there was in his world, yelling at the sky, yelling at the universe.  
He felt so abandoned and broken and used and abused. Why did he have to go threw all of this? Why was life always so cruel to him? Why did all of this have to happen to him? These were all things he was thinking. 

After a very long while of his breakdown, he quieted down and curled himself up. He was angry at himself now. Angry at himself because he felt selfish for feeling things. He felt like he didn't even deserve to feel sad or broken or anything like that. He felt that he should just be happy because he survived and was still breathing. He was all kinds of confused, he was mad at himself, so much. He didn't know who to be mad at. He didn't know if he was allowed to feel like this and that made everything worse. 

Eventually Sal got tired of the burning water on his skin and got out. He dried off, put his clothes on. He looked in the mirror again, looking at his prosthetic in the corner of his eye. He grabbed it, he held onto it tightly. He looked at it, a rush of anger and hurt went threw him. 

He slammed the poor little mask across the bathroom with a groan of disgust. It definitely cracked and chiped. He hated it, yet it was his comfort, it was his safety.  
It was something holding him together.  
After minutes of staring at his prosthetic in the corner of the room, he grabbed it and put it on his face. He went back to his room and curled up in his bed, under his blue blankets. 

Sal laid there for a while before he eventually fell asleep. He fell asleep being dissapointed in himself. He was dissapointed but felt secure and safe. With the help of his blanket and mask that is. Without those, he'd feel lost and in danger.  
.  
Sal would definitely have to go talk to someone about his breakdown. It was a rule he and his friends had made.

If something ever got very bad, they'd all have to tell at least one person in their group, and then the other would inform everyone else. For safety reasons, and so everyone could help each other out.

Sal knew who he'd have to tell first, he wouldn't last long if he went to someone else.  
He had to go to someone the closest to him.  
Larry.


	6. Coffee, Walks and Disney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice walk turns into a day of messing around and a unexpected Disney night  
.

It was a cold winter morning, Sal was on his way to a coffee shop downtown, starting his journey from his small house.

Yes, it was a very long walk, but he didn't care, he needed to walk, he liked walking, it was stress-relieving. It made his thoughts ease down.

He made his way threw the snow and Ice, taking his time to get there, not in any rush. He sat down on a bench once, just to check the time and pet a stray cat that was just walking by. 

He sighed and his warm breath went into the air threw his eyes and nose holes. It looked kind of cool, and that's what Ashley thought too. She had been unintentionally following Sal, just out an about looking for things to take pictures of.   
She had gotten a few really nice pictures, a few crows in a snowy tree, a selfie of herself posing in front of some graffiti, she had seen the same cat Sal saw and took of picture of it licking its paws. 

She had another great one too, the one she just took.  
Sal was sitting on a bench, his leg crossed over the other, his hair was down and he had a dark green beanie on which only made his blue hair pop out more, he was looking slightly down at his flip phone, and his cloud breath had just escaped his mask, making it look like a cloud of smoke or fog. 

Ashley couldn't just follow Sal anymore without saying anything. She jogged up to him, waving her hand. " Hey, Sal!!" 

Sal looked up from his phone and smiled. He waved back "Hey Ash!"   
Ashley sat next to him. "Watcha up too?" She asked, her eyes sparkling from the reflection of the sun hitting the snow. "I'm just on my way to Addison Cafe....Care to join me?" 

Ashley smiled, her cheeks pink from the cold. "Sure! But I'm paying for us both, you need to stop using all your money for other people." 

Sal rolled his eye. " ya, ya, I know. I'm too nice right?"

Ash giggled a little. "Most of the time." She stood up, dusting her legs from the snow. 

"Oh, Yeah! Neil works there now, so maybe we can get friend discounts!" 

"Pfffft, Ash, I don't think that's a thing."

"Oh it totally is."

They started walking again, they were miles away from the Cafe. They didn't mind. It was nice to walk.

They walked and walked and walked, and eventually came across a strip mall. "Wanna poke around in here a bit?" Sal asked.  
"I don't see why not, sure"

Then they were off again, looking around the various shops.

Ash went inside a very pink makeup shop that Sal wanted absolutely nothing to do with, The last time he went into a makeup shop was a disaster.

He found himself in front of a tattoo shop, looking threw the window, looking at all the people getting beautiful tattoos. He got so distracted he didn't notice that he was still walking and he bumped into Larry who had just walked out. "Oof, sorry du- Sal!"   
Sal shook his head and looked up. 

" Oh!!! Hey Lar!" Sal hugged his best friend. "Hey little dude! How are ya?"   
"I'm alright!"   
"Good, good, watcha doin around here?"  
The brunette asked. "I'm walking to a cafe with Ash."  
"Oh cool, mind if I join you two?"  
"Not at all!"

"Soo...where is Ash?"  
"She's in the makeup shop just over there" Sal pointed a few shops away from the tatoo shop. 

"Oh she's going to be in there for a good amount of time-"

Sal nodded. "That's what I figured...what do you think we should do while we wait?"

Larry smirked, a very smirky devious smirk.

"N-No! Absolutely not! Larry no!"

"Aww come on baby blue! Just this one time and then I'll never ever bother you about it again! Your time has come!"

"But it's scary!!"

"A little bit, but look at me, I'm okay with it! I haven't died or anything!"

Sal huffed. "That's true..."

"It doesn't even have to be big! You can get a small one!"

Sal thought for a minute.

"...c-can we get matching ones?"

Larry's smirk turned into a smile.

"What do you have in mind baby blue?"  
Sal whispered something in Larry's ear and then was immediately pulled into the tattoo shop. 

An hour later, He and Larry came out with small matching SF tattoos on their wrists. 

"See that wasn't too bad"  
"It was still scary"  
"Yeah, but I held your hand and told stupid jokes"  
"Yeah...that helped"  
Larry smiled. "I'm proud of ya Sal"  
"Thanks, Larry Face"

"Do you think you'll ever do it again?'

" oh god no. One is enough."  
Larry chuckled. "That's what I thought"

Ashley came out with a pink paper bag full of makeup, she shoved it in her backpack. "Oh hey, Larry!"  
She dragged her attention to the pairs new tattoos.  
"Wow!" She pulled out her camera and took a photo of their hands, still holding onto each other.

"You actually did it, Sal?!" She asked smiling like an idiot.  
"Yep!"   
Larry gasped and got sparkly eyes.  
"You should get one to match us, Ash!"  
Ashley bit her lip in thought.  
"Okay, but not today. Sometime soon though, that's a really cool idea."

"Awesome!" Sal and Larry said in unison.  
"Okay! Now. To the cafe!!"

Then they were off again, one more partner on their journey.

They finally made it after many hours, they didn't realize it, but it was a little afternoon now.  
They had stalled a lot and took pictures.

The door of the Cafe opened, not many people were there. The atmosphere was warm, fairy lights were strung along the walls. The smell of cinnamon, coffee and hazelnuts flew threw the air. 

There was a certain red-head sitting at the bar on a stool. Flirting away with the worker there, who happened to be Neil.  
Ash plopped down on Todd's left side, Sal on his right and Larry next to Sal.

"Hey, Todd!" They all said at the same time.

Todd jumped, making his glasses slid down his face.

"Oh my God! You scared the crap out of me!"   
He fixed his glasses, a goofy smile on his face.

Neil smiled and stood across all of his friends. "Nice to see you three, what can I get for ya?" He asked.  
" I'll take a double shot hazelnut breve and a blueberry muffin please and thank you," Ashley said pulling her gloves off.  
"Alrighty, what about you Sal pal?"

"Hot Chocolate with extra whipped cream and some cinnamon please, and a straw with it!"  
Sal said taking his jacket off, draping it over his seat.  
"  
Neil snickered. "A straw, how did I not see that coming- Larry, what about you?"  
Larry thought for a very long minute. " Ehhh, just an Iced coffee"

"With this weather, are you sure Lar?"   
Sal asked. Larry nodded. "The cold never bothered me anyway-"

"Was that a-" Ash giggled

"Oh god it totally was-" Todd groaned and sipped his coffee.

"A Frozen reference?! Larry, I'm so proud of you dude!" Sal said giggling afterward.

Neil laughed, "We really need to do a Disney movie night together" he suggested, starting on everyone's drinks.

Sal slammed his hand down on the counter. "Holy shit. Yes, please! We should do it tonight! Oh, guys please I've never wanted anything so badly than I want this right now!"  
Sal was now extremely excited, he loved Disney. 

Everyone laughed and chuckled.   
"I mean, it's only Saturday, I don't have plans tomorrow, so I'm in," Ashley said, sipping the drink she had just been given. 

Larry shrugged. "I just gotta help mom with some stuff tomorrow, but that's not till way later. I'm in."

"Neil and I don't have anything going on either so we're in!" Todd smiled, his glasses steaming from his hot coffee.

"Fuck yeah!! We can have it at my place in a few hours, I want to set a few things up." Sal brought off his small notebook and started writing things down. "Great, I'm gonna spend the night, I don't know about you guys. But Sal's place is basically a free luxury, he has the best blankets." Larry said, sipping his drink.

"Pfffft, I only have good things because I save all my money that you guys use on coffee and use it for other things."

"I feel attacked," Todd said dramatically.   
"We've all been attacked buddy" Ash patted Todd's shoulder.  
"Anyways, I'll stay the night," Ash said tapping her fingers on the counter.  
Sal pulled the straw away from his mask and set his drink down.

"Okay, Okay. What about you two?" The bluenette asked.

Neil started cleaning up behind the counter. "I don't mind staying, what about you hun?" He asked, wiping down a counter.  
"I don't mind either"

"Alright then!! Disney movie night mission is a go!"   
Sal chirped.

"Rodger that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want a story of Sal's horror makeup experience tell me!! I'll definitely be making a Fic about the Disney movie night too!! Bye for now! Xoxo -Ro
> 
> Also excuse my bad grammar if any~


End file.
